


Tesla Coil

by viceroyvonmutini



Series: hic ibi dracones [3]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4165461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viceroyvonmutini/pseuds/viceroyvonmutini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were nothing more than what they were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tesla Coil

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel that should not exist but I can't say no to you guys.
> 
> Getting these two to talk about their feelings is like trying to get ants to tap dance, but I tried. 
> 
> Should ideally be read in conjunction with 'Good Morning, Goodbye'

'You gonna eat that?'

Shaw shook her head. She hadn't touched any of the food on display before them; she had piled her plate almost by reflex as she had come down for breakfast, but simply stabbed her fork violently into the sustenance with no indication that she might ever eat it.

Lionel wasted no time in spearing slices of bacon onto his own fork, not wanting to waste a rare and valuable opportunity when Shaw was feeling generous before continuing to eat as ravenously as before. Usually Shaw would match his pace, the two inevitably fighting over the last sausage-a fight that Shaw usually won.

Shaw stabbed a lone mushroom, popping it into her mouth. 

'What's up with you?' asked her house companion.

Shaw didn't answer, stony face ever-present. Fusco shrugged.

'Suit yourself sourpuss.'

He saw no need to press the matter. Their bond was strong but Fusco knew when not to ask and personal matters-which this evidently was- were definitely off limits.

Shaw could feel the eyes burning the back of her head though the heat was not anger and somehow this made it worse.

She didn't dare turn around.

 

Shaw's knuckles were white as they clutched at her books. First class of the day and it had to be Potions. She was going to have to face her. Which was fine.

The wound was still fresh-not her wound, obviously, but the one she imagined she had inflicted because she hadn't exactly let her down gently from...whatever it was....nothing. It wasn't anything. Anyway.- but they were adults. Or nearly adults. They were mature. Root would either not be there (the most desirable outcome) or she would be testy and cold and a little puffy eyed and maybe even cry (Shaw would flee the moment she saw a hint of water.)

What she didn't expect was normality.

'Hi Sameen,' sung Root pleasantly enough, sliding in beside her potions partner.

It lacked something- the dulcet tones of an innuendo- but it was for all intents and purposes a normal greeting. Besides the use of her first name: probably a calculated move on Root's part. It was a...relief?

Shaw grunted in response, more than she might normally have given but not too much. She didn't even look in the girl's direction which she congratulated herself on because that would have been out of the ordinary.

Everything was fine.

Except there were no follow up questions. No inane chatter. No...flirtation. Not that Shaw minded because that ostensibly irritated her on one of her good days but an eerie silence seemed to descend despite the chatter around them. Not uncomfortable-which was something, supposed Shaw- but not comfortable. Distant? Something.

The lesson proceeded and the two worked together in harmony as before: despite their perhaps awkward last meeting Root was amicable and polite. Not too distant but not too familiar and still they managed to produce the best potion of the class with relative ease. In fact, Shaw was finally working with the perfect partner: she anticipated needs, did what needed to be done and most importantly did it well, and she didn't fill the silence. And yet Shaw felt the whole thing was almost a dream.

She couldn't quite put her finger on what as wrong- and she wasn't very good at this at the best of times- but something was. It was as carefully constructed as Shaw's own responses: calculated to minimise damage. And part of Shaw, upon recognising this created facsimile, was thankful Root had done so because it made things infinitely easier for her but even she could sense it was off. Like awkwardly talking to a one-night stand. But Shaw would rather Root be a one-night stand than a...something else. She suspected Root knew this. That made this worse. Whatever 'this' was. She almost wished Root would cry. Shout. Do anything to indicate that something had happened, to acknowledge events because this was weird. Did she do this? Is this what it was like for her own dismissals of her sexual conquests? Shaw didn't really care.

Root bid her farewell at the end of the lesson departing quicker than Shaw herself, leaving the woman alone and somewhat frozen at her desk.

Shaw had never analysed something so much in her life. No. Seriously. She was analysing every encounter she had with the woman (because really she was unavoidable and although she suspected Root had transferred out of some of her classes Potions was still glaringly obvious and Herbology which Root had, as promised, taken up and decided she actually quite liked and no she wasn't going to let this thing with Sameen stop her from taking a subject she liked.) and it was tiresome.

She didn't care. She didn't. She strode through life outside the realms of conventional behaviour because it was boring and tedious and her way was so much better but now here she was spending a large part of her day perfectly constructing herself for every possible encounter with Root down to an appropriate roll of her eyes. What was she doing? Why the hell was this such a big deal? And why did it have to be her fault?

They had something good, Shaw could see that, and it was fun and okay so the sex was pretty good too (Outstanding) but it was becoming regular and Root was integrating herself into Shaw's life and it was becoming too normal. Only now look. Everything was 'normal' and it was eating at her because somehow her name (anyone else having used it would earn a quick jab to the nose) didn't quite sound right without that perfect inflection and now she was just getting ridiculous.

This had to stop.

 

'Lets swap partners.'

Martine raised an eyebrow all too cocky for Shaw's tastes and she clenched her fists.

'Running back Sameen?'

'Root is incompetent. We'd be far more effective,' lied Shaw her tone harsh and in a weird way this almost felt like she was betraying the girl but Shaw didn't care.

Martine didn't take long to decide.

'Fine by me.'

Martine left Lambert, following Shaw to her desk, and Root turned, raising one of her own eyebrows in question and Shaw loved that non-verbal communication that could tell her so much. She didn't even have to say anything (and that bugged her in its own right because it shouldn't have pleased her that they required so little to understand one another and also happened to remind her of what a great asset she was about to lose) and Root swiftly collecting her things and moved to to sit next to Lambert.

Martine got to work smirk all too smug and began the inane sort of flirtation Shaw hated. Shaw risked a few glances at Root noting the forced distance between the two, how Lambert seemed to shrink in Root's presence and Shaw almost let herself smile because she imagined Root scolding the incompetent boy before taking charge and that thought almost made her think fondly of the woman.

Then she noticed Root's stormy gaze and she froze praying to every wizard out there that her face was the picture of stoicism because Root's eyes were all together not.

The veneer crashed down and Shaw yearned for its return because even that false sense of security was better than the raw emotion she was now facing and couldn't begin to comprehend. Root looked away as quickly as she could, returning to the safety of her infuriation with Lambert and this Shaw could understand because anger was easy and nice and she counted herself lucky Root hadn't directed anger at her.

Root couldn't be angry even if she tried. But she tried for Shaw.

 

The bludger hit her left arm and her mouth opened in agony, the sound bitten back in her throat because she was Sameen Shaw and she had the Quaffle and the goals were right there but _fuck_ did that hurt.

She scored, circling around the edge of the pitch leisurely holding her injured and really quite painful limb close to her chest.

She stopped her circle, hovering just beside spectator stands as the players reset themselves. A team mate glided over.

'You gonna call time out?'

The boy was new on her team so she let him off: Sameen Shaw didn't stop a match for anything.

'No.'

'But Captain-'

'Is your arm the one that's broken?'

'No bu-'

'Do want me to break it?'

He paled.

'No.'

'Then let's go.'

He waited slightly, looking as if he might dare to say something else but one look at her face and he clamped his mouth shut, spinning round and flying off to his position. Shaw would have to join them and she gritted her teeth: her arm really was painful.

'Stay there,' commanded a voice and Shaw tensed (not helping her arm) recognising the voice immediately.

Shaw turned her broom around to face Root who stood at the front of the Slytherin spectators, ignoring their questions and muttering. She was wrapped in her house scarf, hair slightly frizzed from the wind nose bright red and Shaw found herself scanning the woman taking in every detail.

She didn't see her much now.

Root drew her wand, hands bright red from the cold.

'What are you doing?'

Root frowned, ignoring her question. Root opened her mouth to begin her incantation.

'Hold out your arm.'

'Root,' warned Shaw.

'You don't have long hold out your arm.'

'Kinda broken Root.'

Root sighed.

'Trust me Sameen.'

Shaw's insides froze even colder than the bitter wind because she knew she'd hold out her arm no matter how much it hurt and that was terrifying. She'd rather be hit by seven bludgers from John than face this.

She held out her arm, jaw clenching as the raw agony shot through her body and she cursed the involuntary tears prickling in her eyes.

Root murmured a spell and the pain instantly receded. She twisted her arm experimentally. Still useless.

'It's not healed I just numbed the pain.'

Shaw looked at Root who was tucking her wand away before returning her attention to Shaw.

'You don't watch Quidditch.'

'You need to go Sameen,' pointed out Root, ignoring the question.

'Why did you stop?'

Root had that thing in her eyes and Shaw felt...it felt like every bone in her body had broken.

'Go.'

Shaw looked a little while longer before turning her attention back to the game, positions taken. They were waiting for her.

'Find some gloves your hands will freeze,' declared Shaw abruptly before speeding away hoping her words were lost to the wind.

Root smiled like she hadn't in weeks, the smallest tug at her lips.

 

'I'm fine.'

'You broke your arm Shaw,' pointed out Carter.

'I'm aware.'

At least John had the decency to look sheepish.

'Yeah sorry about that.'

Shaw shot him a look.

'I would have done the same don't get sappy.'

'Ms. Shaw really you should lie down.'

'I'm fine Finch.'

The Ravenclaw stood unobtrusively next to John looking worried enough for them all.

'You just won a Quidditch match with a broken arm. Please lie down.'

'I'm fine.'

'No you're not,' chimed a chipper voice from the doorway of the Infirmary.

The small group around Shaw's bed turned their heads to the voice but Shaw knew who it was.

'Root?' questioned John.

Shaw hadn't quite told them what had happened.

'Ms. Groves,' greeted Harold almost coldly and Shaw filed that away for later because there was clearly some history going on.

'Hi Harry,' waved Root, clearing the distance to Shaw's bed in long, easy strides.

Her scarf was now hanging freely around her shoulders though her hair looked just as unkept and the red in her face had subsided.

'We should go,' hinted John not so subtly winking at her and Shaw almost balked.

She hadn't told them. And yet as John swiftly herded the group away Shaw couldn't find it in herself to protest because Root had helped her out there and she owed her that much.

'I take it they don't know?' asked Root lightly.

'No they don't.'

Root nodded once before coming in close by Shaw's bed.

'I only made the pain go away I didn't heal it. You need to get it fixed.'

'What are you my mother?'

Root chuckled lightly.

'If that's who it takes to get you to stay.'

'I'm fine,' insisted Shaw despite the obvious lack of movement in her left arm.

'And how do you think you'll do with one functioning arm Sameen?'

Shaw scowled.

Root was right and Root knew she was right and Root knew she knew Root knew she was right.

'Fine.'

Root smiled softly.

'Madame Pomfrey will be here soon. Would you like me to stay?'

'Don't you have anywhere to be?' accused Shaw.

'Nope.' Root's lips popped on the 'p' and Shaw found that she liked it.

They descended into silence as Shaw shuffled impatiently.

'You once told me I was like child,' remarked Root casually and Shaw was more than a little shocked at the casual recollection of their time together.

'Yes.'

'I think you were wrong,' Shaw raised an eyebrow, 'you were projecting.'

'I am not a child.'

'You won't sit still,' pointed out Root.

'I'm uncomfortable and bored and I shouldn't be here.'

'You have a broken arm Sameen,' sighed Root in exasperation, 'just stay the night and get it healed. Why do you have to be so difficult?'

Root's tone was soft and Shaw had a small feeling that Root wasn't just talking about her arm.

Shaw didn't reply for a long time but Root stayed, even though Shaw hadn't asked her too, and Shaw found she didn't hate the company nor wanted it to leave.

'It's complicated,' settled Shaw and Root's head turned to look at her at the words.

'It's...complicated? _That's_ what you're going for?'

'I'm not good at this okay?' snapped Shaw.

'I never asked you to be.'

Madame Pomfrey seemingly appeared at the end of the bed.

'Broken bone? You're in for a rough night.'

Shaw grimaced.

 

Shaw sat in the library opposite Martine. They were supposedly working on the Potions project together but Shaw had lost interest long ago.

Martine seemed intent on making her life a living hell and the pointless talk coupled with a woman holding about as much interest to her as a crushed walnut left Shaw grinding her jaw and stabbing her quill onto parchment a lot harder than necessary.

'Shaw are you even listening?'

Shaw looked over at Martine.

'No.'

Martine's face morphed into confusion. Sometimes it was best to be blunt.

'What?'

Shaw didn't say anything more but stood up and left, robes billowing behind her as she headed for the exit as quickly as she dared, Martine's angry eyes following her every move. As she made for the door she caught sight of Root staring absent-mindedly out of the window as Lambert presumably prattled on. Shaw stopped.

Fuck.

She strode over.

'Can I borrow you?'

Root's head snapped at the voice face full of shock but she quickly composed herself.

'Absolutely.'

Root shot up in an instant, entirely forgetting about Jeremy and instead joining Shaw in her hasty exit.

'Thank you,' said Root once they were safely out of the library walking slowly through deserted stone corridors.

Shaw shrugged.

'Martine's a pain in the ass.'

'So's Lambert.'

'Yeah.'

They walked in silence for a while longer and Shaw appreciated that it wasn't heavy. Still, she knew she had to say something.

'I....I guess that was my fault.'

'Well it wasn't me who ditched my vastly superior partner for a sub-par replacement,' hummed Root lightly.

Shaw didn't reply. She stopped moving and it took a while for Root to catch on, turning back around to face the frozen woman. 

'Sameen?'

'We should...' Shaw was looking anywhere but her, 'I'm not...okay how do you do this?'

'Do what?'

'This?' questioned Shaw loudly, voice echoing.

'I'm going to need you to be specific,' teased Root tentatively.

Shaw sighed.

'Fine. Okay I get it. I mean it works.'

'What does?'

'This!'

Root frowned and took a step forward.

'I'm going to need more words Sameen I don't...I don't understand.'

'This is why I don't do this.'

'I know,' confessed Root, 'and I never needed this.'

'But it was all,' Shaw gestured her hands slightly and Root watched the movement all the while slowly stepping towards Shaw.

'I understand Sameen. I don't need you to explain- least of all in a corridor- I just want us to be okay.'

'Us?'

'Friends Sameen.'

'We were never friends.'

'We weren't?'

'You just shoved your way into my face. And my pants.'

Root chuckled lightly.

'Okay then. Well whatever I did. I don't need you like that Shaw. I want to fuck you I mean god do I want to-'

'It was good,' declared Shaw unashamedly.

'It was. But I don't need that. I need time to recover but I never wanted anything to change.'

'But you changed it.'

'How?'

'You came into Potions you-'

'Did what you wanted. I acted normal and you seemed...fine.'

Roots voice softened at the end and Shaw flinched.

'It was wrong.'

'What was?'

'The thing you did. It didn't work.'

'I know.'

'Thats why I asked Martine,' clarified Shaw.

'I know that too.'

Root was a lot closer now, brushing Shaw's personal space.

'I understand Sameen. Logically. And I...you're a very logical person and I admire that and I can see that but I'm not like you.'

'No one is.'

'No one around here. We have fun though.'

'You're... different.'

'Yeah?'

Shaw nodded.

Root grinned.

'And I enjoy our time together too Sameen. But I'm...bad code...I can't be flawless.'

'Don't use tech language. English Root.'

'None of this conversation has been in English Sameen,' teased Root, perfectly aware of how close she was to Shaw but not daring to move, 'it barely even makes sense.'

'This is stupid.'

'Agreed.'

Neither moved nor said a word and the two felt dangerously exposed in the open hallway.

Shaw sighed.

'This is fucking moronic.'

She stepped in closer.

 

The two women lay naked in Shaw's bed, clothes scattered haphazardly around the single room whilst the covers shielded them from the cold winter air. Both were awake. Root lay face down in the pillow her head a mass of brown knots and Shaw lay on her back as her eyes traveled lazily from the ceiling to Root's languid form.

She wanted to reach out and feel the slow rise and fall of her back. She wanted to trace the red marks raked across pale flesh, and hoped that they stung as pleasantly as her own scratches. It was nice.

'Stop staring,' mumbled Root into the pillow, barely intelligible.

'I'm not,' defended Shaw with bite.

Root turned her head slightly so that one eye watched warily as Shaw's gaze fixated on her back.

'You're not going to kick me out?'

Shaw closed her eyes.

'Root,' she exhaled in exasperation, 'I had sex with you so we wouldn't have to talk about this.'

Root slowly sat up, propping herself up on her forearms.

'What do you want?'

'What?'

'What do you want?'

'Food. Steak. Fire-whiskey. Great sex.'

'Hmmmm. Well I know a great steak joint, I can easily get fire-whiskey and I'm pretty good in bed.'

'So?'

'Have sex with me Sameen.'

'Literally just did.'

'More than once.'

'I don't do relationships.'

'Neither do I. And clearly both of us have a lot to work on with regards to communication but I think together we might manage.'

'What?'

Root shuffled closer, lowering her face near Shaw's.

'I'm offering you great sex for free Sameen. Friends with Benefits.'

'That's what we had.'

'That's what you ran away from yes.'

'I didn't run away. You had feelings and I don't do relationships. Or commitment. Especially not feelings.'

'You always knew I had...have feelings. Maybe even for you, as fucked up as you might think that is. But then we've never been normal. You were content to ignore them and I never asked for anything more. And I'm still not. But I've just had one hell of a dry spell and guess who was my well?'

'Please stop with that metaphor.'

'You really do have a talent for missing the point entirely.'

'Yeah well. I don't do this.'

'And I won't ever ask you to.' Shaw slowly met her gaze.

'People always want more.'

Root smiled with a tilt of her head.

'I'm not people. I'll take what I can get.'

'You'll always want more.'

'Maybe. Or maybe I won't because maybe I get that you don't do feelings. Maybe I see everything I need, how much you've said without speaking a word.'

'What do you-'

'And maybe I don't like feelings either. Maybe I just want someone to fuck. To tease. To flirt with. I like your company Shaw. I'm happy not to name this thing. One-night stands are safe. Maybe you should take a risk.'

Shaw didn't say a word.

Eventually Root fell back down onto her pillows with a thud, shuffling to get comfy.

'You didn't need that poetic bullshit.'

Root turned over.

'What?'

' _Lets be fuck buddies_ would have sufficed.'

Root's grin could have lit up the world and Shaw felt...nice.

Shaw doubted Root could do what she promised. Shaw would wait for the day when Root asked for more than she could give. But right now Shaw wasn't going to complain because Root was electric and whether she wanted to or not, Shaw sparked at her touch.

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the observant will note that this was originally posted as a second chapter to 'Good Morning, Goodbye' however I changed my mind.
> 
> I thought this should be a separate entity because I like the ending too much to the original work. But this is the official sequel and I might find room to continue it further. Maybe.


End file.
